BW047: Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny, Subway Boss Ingo, Subway Boss Emmet |michars =Leon |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Leon's Beheeyem, Officer Jenny's Duosion, Tympole |guest =Leon}} is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While heading to Nimbasa City, Ash and co are going to get dinner ready while Meowth gets some wood. As Meowth gathers all the firewood they need, he encounter and meet a Beheeyem which it was willing to help him bring some wood to Ash and co. as Meowth takes it over to them to introduce. Later that night, they come across a luxury hotel out in the woods, but is there more to it than meets the eye? Episode Plot The heroes are about to have dinner. Cilan goes to cook, while Meowth goes to get some wood. Meanwhile, a man spots them, knowing Meowth and Pikachu are rare in Unova and sends a Beheeyem, ordering it to do its job. Meowth picks some wood, while he spots a strange Pokémon with a lot of wood, who gives to Meowth, befriending him. Meowth comes to the heroes with Beheeyem, who, in Meowth's words, can make any wish true. The heroes are amazed, while the man is pleased Beheeyem can be so persuasive. Cilan, however, has some berries, but they aren't the one he wishes to cook. Meowth tells him to wish for the berries. Cilan does that, Beheeyem raises its hand, so now Cilan has the berries he wished. The heroes eat and Ash admits the berries are really spicy, for his tongue swells. Iris thinks he is a little kid not to withstand the taste, though she breaths fire. Meowth tells them Beheeyem can do everything they wanted. Iris asks Ash to wish for the rest of the Gym Badges. Ash declines, for one must win each and every badge fair and square. They have no special wishes, so the man sees this could ruin the mission. However, Cilan knows that the next wish is practically impossible to be made real, but wishes a hotel room with a soft bed. Beheeyem goes away and the heroes follow it. The heroes do not believe a hotel could be here, but Beheeyem raises its hand and soon they detect the hotel. Iris knows the hotel was not here when they were passing by. As they enter the hotel, they see no staff inside, so venture into a room. When they enter the room, everyone is amazed, as it is just like from Cilan's description. Everyone gets on the bed and soon they fall asleep. Suddenly, a person with a Pokémon go out of a portal and crashes in the room. The heroes wake up and apologize for not asking the hotel staff to register. The person is Officer Jenny and the Pokémon is Duosion. They are investigating, for someone used a Psychic Pokémon for their own needs. She asks them if anything is missing, so Ash, Iris and Cilan check and are shocked, for all their Pokémon are missing. They get out and see Beheeyem going away with the Pokémon, so they go after it. However, Beheeyem creates some iron bars, stopping them. A man, who introduces himself as Leon "the Dream Thief", enters and goes away with Beheeyem, along with their Poké Balls. Jenny tells them that they are in a dream created by Beheeyem, for as long as they are in the dream, they are not free. To escape, everyone must be awake and a Psychic attack must be used on the exit mark to leave and must convince everyone this is a dream. Iris spots one, so Duosion uses Psywave to touch the sign and everyone is seen outside. Duosion uses Psywave, followed with Psyshock and ended with Flash Cannon. However, Beheeyem is unhurt and uses Energy Ball. Duosion protects itself, but the protection is negated and Duosion is defeated. Unusually, they spot *two* moons, so see they are stuck inside a dream, for Beheeyem is powerful. Jenny sees the Pokémon the heroes have are still dreaming. However, Ash, Cilan and Iris yell to the Pokémon to wake up. Pikachu and Axew wake up, but Meowth is still sleeping. Pikachu attacks him with Thunderbolt to wake him up, forcing Meowth to yell at them. As Leon and Beheeyem are running away with the Poké Balls, Iris spots an exit sign, so Duosion uses Psywave on it. Next, they are seen to be in the same location, but there are more moons and Leon with Beheeyem is seen going out of an UFO. Ash thinks Leon is an alien, but Iris tells him it is nonsense. As Leon escapes, Cilan notices three moons in the sky. They spot Meowth sleeping, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to wake him up. Iris spots the next exit mark and Duosion uses Psywave to get them out. They find themselves in the same location, this time with more moons. Beheeyem rises up as a giant, so the heroes away. They see Meowth sleeping on a moon, so Pikachu attacks him with Thunderbolt, Axew with Dragon Rage and Duosion with Psywave to wake him up. Meowth fainted, so Cilan lets him eat the spicy berries, causing him to wake up. Duosion uses Psywave on the exit mark, causing them all to appear in the same location. This time there is one moon only and Meowth is awake. Leon attempts to go away, but everyone notices him. Beheeyem attempts to send them back to the dream, so Pikachu uses Electro Ball on Beheeyem. Beheeyem is defeated, so Leon calls it back and runs away. Meowth intercepts him, so Leon offers him work and fortunes. Meowth replies by using Fury Swipes, causing Leon's clothes to be ripped and he falls down. Jenny arrests him and everyone gets their Poké Balls back. Jenny waves goodbye, as she goes to the police station. Iris wonders if she did it and feels a bit hungry. Meowth realizes they should've asked Jenny to take them to the Pokémon Center, for they can eat there. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are riding a train. James presses a button, causing the device Jessie put in the Underground to active, causing tracks to be switched. Two men, Ingo and Emmet, see a train is moving in the Underground. They are surprised, for the trains shouldn't be activated yet. They are shocked as the train marker disappears on their map. Knowing Nimbasa City is in grave danger, they decide to stop this threat. Debuts Character *Subway Boss Ingo *Subway Boss Emmet *Leon Pokémon Beheeyem Quotes :"After everything you did to me I wouldn't sign your report card!" - Meowth Trivia *Like in Malice In Wonderland! episode, the heroes were being controlled by Mismagius in a dream, who offered them nice memories. *Wayne Grayson returns to the Pokémon series as Subway Boss Emmet, Marc Diraison as Subway Boss Ingo and Billy Regan as Leon. *This episode aired in America on the same day as the U.S. Cartoon Network airing of the other 14th movie, Black - Victini and Reshiram. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Roggenrola *Who's That Pokémon?: Beheeyem (US) Mistakes * The black parts of Pikachu's ears are missing in the beginning scene, when Beheeyem shows up to Ash and his friends. * During the Who's That Pokémon? segment, the Pokémon Black and White logo is missing. It returns when the Pokémon is revealed. * Beheeyem's Energy Ball is able to hit Duosion through Protect, though nothing except Feint and Shadow Force can do this under normal conditions. Gallery Meowth encounters Beheeyem BW047 2.jpg Cilan's spicy berries appear BW047 3.jpg Iris breathes fire BW047 4.jpg The heroes jump onto the bed BW047 5.jpg Two figures appear BW047 6.jpg The heroes' Pokémon are missing BW047 7.jpg Beheeyem runs away with the Pokémon BW047 8.jpg Leon, the Dream Thief BW047 9.jpg Duosion clashes with Beheeyem BW047 10.jpg Meowth goes to sleep BW047 11.jpg Meowth yells at Pikachu BW047 12.jpg A flying saucer appears BW047 13.jpg Leon, the alien BW047 14.jpg Three moons appear in the sky BW047 15.jpg Meowth fainted BW047 16.jpg The exit mark, on the moon BW047 17.jpg Beheeyem is defeated BW047 18.jpg Leon proposes Meowth a favor BW047 19.jpg Meowth slashed Leon BW047 20.jpg The Subway Bosses are worried for the Underground }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes